


Perfect Timing.

by BGee93



Series: Haikyuu Omegaverse [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Bokuto Koutarou, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bokuaka - Freeform, Engagement, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mentioned Harry Potter - Freeform, Mentions of Sex, No Sex, No Smut, Not Beta Read, Omega Akaashi Keiji, Omega Verse, Omegaverse, Other, Relationship(s), Romantic Fluff, Scent Kink, Scent Marking, Scenting, Scents & Smells, Sorry Not Sorry, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, coach bokuto koutarou, getting engaged, i wrote this while drinking, nerdy akaashi, nurse akaashi keiji, slick, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 03:39:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14824559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BGee93/pseuds/BGee93
Summary: Bokuto just wants the timing to be perfect. He justneedsit to be perfect for once.Requests for pairings is open, please seeHEREfor the request page.





	Perfect Timing.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lina_Miramel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lina_Miramel/gifts).



> Just gonna mention now, I excluded the smut I planned on adding because I personally felt it would take away from where I was going plot-wise. Sorry to disappoint but I like how it turned out without it included.
> 
> Rated mature for mentioned themes and subjects.

Tonight was perfect. It was finally perfect in every way. Then again Bokuto has been telling himself that every date night for the past Six months now and each time he’s chickened out or something happens that distracts from the purpose of the date. The worst is when he would actually have the plans set in motion only for one of their phones to go off or Akaashi’s pager goes off and he has to rush away for some kind of emergency at the Clinic.

He’s not actually upset over that, over Akaashi having to run off for work. He’s extremely happy that his boyfriend had been able to pursue a career and land a job at an Omegan friendly workplace as they were still extremely rare in Tokyo. Unfortunately most of the world still sees Omega’s as pup mills, breeders only who should only ever stay at home and raise their mates children without any dreams or jobs or desires of their own. It disgusted him. 

As an Alpha Bokuto knows he’s much more privileged than most. Always chosen first in the workforce, always chosen first in sports, even chosen over any other Gender when it comes to marriage contracts if you come from a traditional family who still arranges marriages between packs. When he presented his parents made sure to raise him in awareness of the privilege his Gender gives him. Akaashi once told him in a moment of complete, open and vulnerable honesty that that was one of the reasons he’d agreed to a courtship with him when Bokuto had finally mustered up the courage to ask him out. 

So no, Bokuto is not angry or upset that his Omega, more often than not, needs to run off and help with some kind of emergency. What actually made him upset, annoyed, whatever you wish to call or name the emotion, is that for the past Six months on each and every date night his plans have been flushed down the drains and into the sewers below the city. For the past Six months he’s been suffering through minor panic attacks, heart skips, breath catching and nervous sweating. And because of these… symptoms, he’s had to start wearing the clear scent patches to try and hide the fact that he’s been slowly but surely freaking out to a point he’s never been to before. Bokuto hopes Akaashi hasn’t noticed the scent patches as it would only signal to the ever observant Omega that something was going on and that wasn’t something Bokuto would want either.

He wants to be able to go through with this on his own without any help for once. This was something that he feels he _needs_ to do on his own. 

For the past Six months Bokuto Koutarou has been trying to take that last step in their long courtship and propose to the one and only Akaashi Keiji. 

They’ve been courting for almost Four years which is twice as long as most usual courting timelines, but they’d decided long ago to focus on their lives and careers. Then again the last time the conversation about marriage and kids and so on had been brought up in a serious setting was around their first anniversary. It’s been mentioned on and off the rest of the time they’d been together but more so in fleeting conversation with family and friends and not really when it was the Two of them alone. Not that Bokuto thinks Akaashi wouldn’t want to take the next step with him, okay so maybe he’s a little worried about that, because they wouldn’t still be together now if he didn’t want to eventually marry him.

_Right?_

Gulping deep in his throat Bokuto tried to ignore the burn of the action, his throat far too dry at the moment. His wide, nervous glances towards the man walking beside him have so far been unnoticed which he was extremely thankful for. He also hoped that Akaashi couldn’t feel the slight tremble in his hand that was currently holding the others in a tight grip as they walked and the growing collection of sweat on his palm. He wanted so badly to pull apart their hands to swipe the dampened palm down his jeans to get rid of the gross feeling but at the same time he’d be saddened at having to let go of Akaashi’s hand just to get rid of the uncomfortable feeling. He’d rather suffer in the moment and keep praying that the younger one doesn’t notice.

His other hand was shoved inside the pocket of his leather jacket, gripping the small velvet box residing there. His eyes flicked towards Akaashi once again as he thumbed over the soft exterior of it, wondering when he should actually get down to doing what he’s been trying to do for so long. Gulping uncomfortably again down his desert dry throat Bokuto started contemplating the situation for the hundredth time since they left the restaurant.

He’d debated on doing the classic restaurant proposal, more than once, but it always ended up with him feeling it was too cliche and formal. Plus he honestly wanted the moment to be for just him and Akaashi. If he did it in the restaurant there would be spectators from the other tables. Not that an audience was a bad thing, he actually loves the attention a crowd brings especially if he can show off how amazing his Omega is! Mentally shrugging at the train of thought Bokuto just chalked the whole idea up to him wanting it to be special in some way. Something that wasn’t done Ten times over every single night around the world.

He sent Akaashi a lingering gaze this time, taking in how beautiful he looked in the soft, Orange glow from the street lamps as they walked in silence. His eyes were slitted shut just a tad more than usual, a telling sign to Bokuto that Akaashi was content and happy in the quiet moment they were sharing. His Golden stare softened more at the slight smirk he caught working its way across Akaashi’s full, pouty lips. A sight not many are ever graced with since the Omega preferred to keep his emotions more to himself than out in the open. Allowing his eyes to wander just a bit longer he took in the sharp slopes of his jaw that led down to his smooth neck, slightly jutting collarbone that peeked out from the Black, baggy sweater, and back up to admire the slant of those dangerous and piercing eyes he adored so much. They were a unique mix of bright Green and deep Blue depending on the lighting and to anyone who knows Akaashi well enough you can always tell how he’s feeling or what he’s thinking just by looking into them. They’re expressive and passionate.

And all he wanted to see in them right now was the answer to the question that is burning him up inside.

Without realizing it Bokuto released yet another frustrated sigh, the Fifth one by Akaashi’s count in the Twenty minute or so time frame from them leaving the restaurant, causing Akaashi’s lip to quirk up in a knowing smirk. His relaxed and content gaze slowly glanced towards the Alpha walking beside him. He took in the creased forehead, the subtle movement of the older one chewing on the inner corner of his cheek near his lips, and the gentle tilt of his head which caused his hair, which he’d worn down tonight, to fall and sway over his face. Several long strands nearly falling into the hazy filled, Golden gaze that told Akaashi his boyfriend was deeper in his own thoughts than even he realized.

It was clear to anyone who looked at the Alpha that there was something bothering him. Bokuto was just one of those people that practically wore his heart on his sleeve. Of course he also had more energy than most could deal with and his moods changes more often than the Weather but that was another topic altogether. 

If anyone had been walking the late night streets near them they would definitely notice a small level of distress or nervousness radiating off of the Alpha next to him. Despite the clear scent patches he was wearing over the scent glands on his neck, which he never used to wear but Akaashi figured there was a reason for them and when Bokuto was ready he would tell him, the heavy scent that was Bokuto leaked into the air surrounding them. The sweet yet dark and spicy scent that he loved getting drunk on kept spiking every few minutes, especially strong and heavy when he heard one of those deep sighs slip past the frowning lips he’s worn more and more lately.

Yes, it was obvious to every but Bokuto that there was something going on with Bokuto and that something has been bothering him for awhile. Akaashi has been patient knowing full well that it wasn’t something bad or harmful in any way or else Bokuto would have blurted it out by now. Everyone who knows the damn Owl knows he does not keep secrets very well although he tries his hardest to keep them locked away. So the fact that this _thing_ that has been bugging him has been kept inside the airy brain of his for so long was quite impressive. And in all honesty it was actually starting to wear Akaashi’s patience down.

Releasing a gentle sigh of his own Akaashi gripped the very sweaty hand that overlapped and intertwined his own tighter. Instead of focusing on his thinning patience he shifted his attention to their surroundings. 

It was a beautiful and clear, if not slightly chilly, night. Glancing up he wished he could see the stars clearly through the haze and lights surrounding the city. Last year around this time they’d taken a week vacation to the countryside and it had been an amazing, romantic week filled with sex, stargazing and relaxing moments. Unfortunately they didn’t get to do that often with Akaashi working at the Omega Health Clinic and Bokuto Coaching their old High School Volleyball team so they’d taken every moment of alone time they could. A shit eating smirk lifted his lips up enough to flash a strip of his teeth.

_Pretty sure we spent most of that week walking around naked…_

“Keiji?” blinking rapidly he lifted his now widened eyes to meet the glowing ones now staring intensely down at him. Humming from deep in his throat Akaashi questioned the interruption. “What’chya thinkin’ about?”

“That week we took off last year, when we stayed in that little Cabin in country,” Bokuto’s whole face lit up in happiness at the memory even as his eyes darkened in lust. It was a breath hitching combination that sent a warm shiver through his spine until it landed in his stomach. His cool colored eyes watched as the Alpha’s nostrils flared, guessing that his own scent had just spiked the air cutting through Bokuto’s which still clung around them. It also probably clung to Akaashi’s clothes and skin with how much his boyfriend had been releasing through the night.

“That was a great trip,”

“Hmm, it was,”

“We should take another trip soon,” Akaashi hummed again as turned fully towards Bokuto and into his arms. He melted into the strong and firm grip as it circled around his lower back, gentle tugging him until he was flush against Bokuto’s chest. A soft mewl escaped without him realizing it.

It didn’t take long for Bokuto to begin scenting him heavily. Rubbing his head agonizingly slow over the scent glands behind each ear, straining his head to reach the bonding one at the back of his neck at the base of his hairline before coming back around to the ones behind his ears. Akaashi’s breaths were coming out in heaving puffs when Bokuto released his hold around the smaller ones back. Determined, and no longer sweaty, hands moved, still agonisingly slow much to Akaashi’s dissatisfaction and annoyed soft whimpering, down to grip one of Akaashi’s hands. Bokuto brought it up and proceeded to rub his neck into the scent gland on Akaashi’s wrist, nipping at the now sensitive area before letting it go and moving on to the other one to give it the same amount of attention.

“Kou,” he released his Alpha’s name in a whispered breath as his eyes fell closed and neck dropped back in pleasure, offering up his scent glands again which Bokuto took full advantage of. Warm, wet lips attached themselves to the newly exposed areas that now held the distinct scent of Vanilla, Cloves and just a touch of the dark musky tones of Black Tea. Sweet, dark and spicy and completely Bokuto. There was practically no trace of Akaashi’s natural scent left in the areas and he knew that the Omega would scold him for going overboard in public, again. But he’d just let his overscent him later as payback. It’ll be fine. Akaashi loves him after all.

“Keiji, can I take you home now?” his voice was hoarse and deep with arousal, if the obvious erection grinding into Akaashi’s stomach wasn’t a give away to his current thoughts and intentions. Akaashi was past the point of lucid thoughts, leaning heavily into Bokuto’s arms and breathing heavily. A short curt nod was the only indication he’d even heard the question being asked of him. Chuckling softly Bokuto did the second thing that night that would no doubt get him scolded by the Omega later when he was coherent enough to think again. Bending just slightly he gripped the back of Akaashi’s thighs and lifted him up into his arms before surging forward at a quick pace. Their apartment was only Two blocks down and One block left, he ran Three times that on weekends just for fun so Bokuto was sure he could make it there in no time even carrying Akaashi in his arms.

A few hours later Akaashi woke up from a light slumber to movement around him and soft shuffling of what sounded like someone sifting through clothes. Sighing contently he didn’t bother opening his eyes, instead choosing to stay relaxed into the soft feeling of his nest below him. His muscles ached slightly, especially his hips when he shifted them a bit to get more comfortable. No doubt there would be bruises there by morning by how into it they’d gotten tonight. He grimaced at the feeling of drying slick and semen over and between his thighs. 

He gave himself a mental reminder to be mad and scold Bokuto later for overscenting **and** doing a clear demonstration of a dominant Alpha in public. One again. Akaashi wasn’t actually mad about it, maybe a little annoyed at the Alpha display over an Omega, but definitely not mad. Sometimes it’s kind of a turn on, not that he would ever admit that out loud.

An annoyed moan fell from his lips when Bokuto returned to the nest and started shifting his body around, tugging and shifting until Akaashi was mostly laying over top of him. The Alpha shushed him gently taking a hold of Akaashi’s hand and rubbing soft circles over the knuckles as he allowed Akaashi to wiggle around to find a comfortable position for himself. After a moment they both sighed together in contentment. 

Bokuto continued to rub his thumb over the knuckles of Akaashi’s left hand that he’d moved to lay across his chest. The fingers of that hand curled into the short hairs that covered his chest. His other arm was across the naked expanse of Akaashi’s back, holding them together in the position, legs tangled together, Akaashi’s face buried into the matted mess that was Bokuto’s hair. Slow gusts of his breath ticking the flesh of his ear as the Omega started to slip back into sleep. 

He debated heavily on allowing his to fall asleep again, knowing he was probably past the point of exhaustion at this hour of the morning, but Bokuto finally felt… _calm_. He’d thought there had been so many perfect moments over the past half a year to do this but clearly he’d been wrong. In the hand that was over Akaashi’s back he held the ring box he’d just retrieved off the floor, it had fallen out of his jacket when they’d stripped earlier. There was no sweating, no racing heart, and most importantly there was no nervousness or even _doubt_ this time. He had to ask now or else there was the looming possibility of never having another moment like this anytime soon.

Akaashi opened his eyes this time when Bokuto started shifting around again. A low growl vibrated in his throat as he lazily glared at him, until he noticed Bokuto was intensely focused on something. Blinking his eyes open at the sound a very low _click_ he tried to turn to see what it was but Bokuto refused to let go of the hand he tightly gripped.

“Kou?” he received no verbal answer. Instead he got the sound of something being lightly tossed to the floor next to the nest, and then the cool sensation of something being slid onto his finger. 

Akaashi’s whole body froze, immediately knowing what it was. His boyfriends name fell from his lips again as his jaw dropped open, eyes widening as he came into full consciousness. Finally Bokuto looked into his eyes, holding an unnaturally calm and collected stare Akaashi has only ever seen in them twice. Once when he asked for permission to court him and once when he finally worked up the nerve to ask him to move in with him.

“Keiji, babe, marry me?” his throat felt dry but he still couldn’t find the strength or will to swallow. Instead he lowered his eyes to the hand that Bokuto still gripped tightly, the hand that now had a ring on the third finger. The sight of it hitched his breathing inward without releasing it back out. 

It was gorgeous. A small, Golden, round stone sat in the middle of Two wings that spread outwards into the Silver band. He couldn’t see much more detail than that in the dimmed lighting from the desk lamp across the room but there was just enough light that it caused the stone to glitter with what little it caught. Releasing a shaky breath Akaashi leaned into Bokuto’s chest a bit more, bringing his other hand up to play with it a bit. When the cool metal warmed to his skin he finally looked up into the still calm and collected gaze that was watching him with clear interest.

“Is this, what I think it is?” his voice was small, barely above a whisper, and filled with the warmth finally coursing through his unfreezing body.

“Depends,”

“On what?”

“What’chya think it is,” he smacked Bokuto’s chest lightly, letting him know he didn’t appreciate the subtle teasing at the moment. “It’s an engagement ring,”

“Obviously I know that Koutarou,” Akaashi rolled his eyes at the confused look Bokuto gave him, tilting his head and scrunching up his face. “It looks like a Golden Snitch,”

“Oh!” Bokuto chuckled, the movement bouncing Akaashi up and down on his chest. “Yeah it is. Harry Potter is your favorite series isn’t it?” Akaashi gave him a nod as he glanced down at the ring again, grinning widely now. The geeky side of his brain screaming in happiness that his boyfriend clearly put so much thought into this that he went as far as finding a Golden Snitch ring to propose with.

“Then, I guess my answer is yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Request was for Alpha Bokuto and Omega Akaashi. Thank you so much for reading and sorry for the wait! Hope you enjoy the fic :D 
> 
> [ Click Here](https://www.google.ca/search?q=golden+snitch+engagement+ring&rlz=1CAHPZV_enCA745CA746&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwj75pW_gbTbAhWGrVkKHakoD-kQ_AUICigB&biw=1366&bih=629#imgrc=_) to see the engagement ring! It actually exists!
> 
> I like the head canon that Akaashi is a book nerd/geek and loves Harry Potter so of course I had to include it at some point.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Leave a kudos/Comment and subscribe if you enjoyed the story!  
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/bgee93)~[Wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/user/BGee93)~[ CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/BGee93)~[ Twitter](https://twitter.com/BGee93)


End file.
